User blog:JoJoMKWUTeam/Possibly retiring next year
Notice It's sad to say, but I may be retiring. I have no interest on this wiki anymore. Next year, I may retire. I am so tired at CSB. I may be throwing in the towel. Also, I decided I have no interest of merging, affiliating, or editing to SBG. Things are going crazy... SBG is just bothering me at this point. It has became what this wiki has become. Abandoned. I am tiring of this. It's been one year! You know one year = no interest! I am so tired of this! This isn't a joke, OK? Sockpuppets, merging, inactiveness, and all of the other stuff is scrambling me. I am not hacked, my personality has changed. I love SpongeBob, but editing is so tiresome. I have been trying so hard to edit. TO SBG: I feel if I merge, I won't be good as admin. You see I have plans to quit CSB entirely. In fact, if this wiki merges, someone else will need to agree on this. Then I'll possibly decide. Furthermore, I have became crazy. You see I used to complain on ESB and now I am complaining to CSB and myself. In fact, I don't think there's no more use for CSB. Next year, I may retire, or quit FANDOM completely. I have been bored, I have been upset, I have had no interest. Look at me! I have became inactive, bored, and angry as founder! I can't keep up with this wiki. 1 year ago, things were fine. The wiki was growing and the wiki was happy. Now look at this, the wiki has became a thunderstorm. The wiki is struggling, and the wiki is scrambling at the jumble that is CSB. The sockpuppets are driving me crazy. We need an abuse fliter. We need major work on this wiki. I have a 60% chance of retiring on this wiki next year! This wiki needs help... Serious help. The wiki is broken. It needs to be fixed. BUT THERE'S THE PROBLEM. Trial and Error Each time we fix something, something else occurres. The Club SpongeBob Wiki has to spread somehow. Not just with new users, but with working people. Have you noticed something? The wiki is on its last straw and abandoned. Other small SpongeBob wikis are abandoned. SBG is abandoned, SBB is abandoned, SBU was killed, SBA, SBD, KSB, LSB, JUST WHAT IS IT WITH THESE WIKIS! We have one thing in common. The wikis are abandoned. In fact, the Club SpongeBob Network will have to be a larger task than a SpongeBob wiki, or a Kamp Koral wiki. In fact, we could either spread by many shows or by many games, companies. The Club SpongeBob Network is being rebranded. It is being rebranded to Community Network. Community Network is where all wikis are separated by categories. The Club SpongeBob Network will be by SpongeBob stuff. The Logo Central wiki may be in a pickle as there is a YouTube and a wiki. Community Network will only take the wiki and not the YouTube. You see FANDOM owns all of our wikis. Things that aren't wikis are separated. The Logo Central wiki is 100% owned by FANDOM. The Logo Central channel is 100% owned by Logo Central Inc. (which yes, that is part of MKWUTeam, my fan-made company). Conclusion Will I be retiring next year? You seem to have changed your answer and kind of went off-topic. 49% Yes, 51% No. It is confusing. But I may or may not. I SAID 60% YES THOUGH. BUT... you see, we can resolve this. How? I currently don't know. This wiki is in a pickle. Category:Blog posts